Hogwarts: A History
}} Hogwarts: A History, also known as Hogwarts, A History, is a book concerning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its history that was written by Bathilda BagshotThe Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It was Hermione Granger's favourite book and she often referred to this book on many things concerning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three of the things that are frequently brought up are the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling that shows the weather outside, the fact that you cannot apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds and the fact that electronic devices do not work within the grounds. The book was also very popular in Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, when every copy was checked out of the library due to the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. However, Hermione shows slight frustration with the book when scathingly renaming the book in her fourth year because it does not mention the use of house-elves at Hogwarts, even going so far as to suggest a couple of alternative titles for it: A Revised History of Hogwarts and A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School. In 1997, Hermione considered this book as she was sorting supplies for their mission to find Horcruxes. It was one of the books she decided to bring with them, stating that she "wouldn't feel right" if she didn't have it. The book's original hand-written manuscript is stored in one of the Hogwarts Library's annexes, and can be only read by special appointment. However, students and staff may admire its ornate cover from a distance. - PS2 version Known information Hermione Granger often quotes from this book. Some of the things she learns about Hogwarts from the book are that: *The ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the outside sky. - Chapter 6 (The Sorting Hat) *Wizards and witches cannot Apparate or Disapparate to, or from within, Hogwarts. *There supposedly existed a Chamber of Secrets within the school. *Hogwarts is hidden to Muggles. If a Muggle looks at it, they see an old ruin with a sign saying: "DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE". *In 1792, when a cockatrice went loose during one of the Triwizard Tournament tasks, the heads of the three schools, including one from Hogwarts, were injured by the deadly creature. *Muggle technology cannot be used within the grounds of Hogwarts. *Boys are not allowed in the girls' dormitories; if they try to enter the stairs turn into a slide. - Chapter 17 (Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four) Information known not being included *The presence of house-elves working at the school. *The Sorting ceremony, or at least not explict details of it, as Hermione Granger was unaware of what the ceremony entailed beforehand despite reading the whole of the book. *It is unlikely that the Room of Requirement is mentioned, otherwise Hermione Granger and not Dobby would have suggested using this room for use by Dumbledore's Army. Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game), a man called Chroniculus Punnet is said to be the author of the book. However, a later film prop identifies the author as Professor Garius Tomkink. Neither of these are canon, as both the books and The Wizarding World of Harry Potter state that Bathilda Bagshot wrote it. It is possible that Punnet and Tomkink wrote particular parts of the book, though. *The cover shows the Astronomy and Central towers of Hogwarts as they are seen in the films. *J. K. Rowling was asked in an interview if Harry and Ron would ever read the book. She replied: "Never. It’s a gift to me, because all my exposition can be dressed up as, 'When are you going to read it?' So Hermione fills in the reader as well, so I could never let them read it.""The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," The Leaky Cauldron, 16 July 2005 Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Books Category:Hermione Granger's possessions